The present disclosure relates generally to identifying related information, and, more particularly, to automatically creating collections (e.g., lists) of related items.
The advancement of communication services that are publicly available to different users over the Internet or World Wide Web (“web”) has not only allowed such users to share information quickly and easily amongst one another, but to also establish social connections with other users as part of a virtual social network. For example, social networking services may be designed, in part, to store and provide information about the personal or professional social contacts of a user. Such social networking services generally provide the user with a capability to declare different lists or groups for the user's social contacts based on, for example, the type of social connection that the user may have with the members of a particular group. The user may define a list or grouping of social connections corresponding to the user's family members and another list of connections corresponding to various colleagues associated with the user's workplace. In addition, certain social networking services may provide the user with suggestions for adding new social connections based on, for example, the user's existing social connections within one or more publicly available lists or social groups as declared by the user.